Temporada de Chuva
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester chegam à cidade de Willow, Maine, onde um estranho acontecimento ocorre em uma noite a cada sete anos...
1. Capítulo 1 Willow, Maine

Temporada de Chuva

Supernatural - Fanfiction

_Baseado no conto "Rainy Season" de Stephen King._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 - Willow, Maine**

"Droga, Sam, onde estamos?"

"Parece", respondeu o irmão, erguendo a cabeça de um mapa, "que estamos perto de alguma cidadezinha do Maine..."

"Isso é óbvio, Sammy. Faz horas que estou dirigindo por esse estado. Eu queria saber quando é que iremos sair dele. Sabe como é... tudo de ruim acontece no Maine."

Sam levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe, _A Tempestade do Século_? _A Zona Morta_?" Sam continuou balançando a cabeça, sem entender. "_Carrie_, pelo amor de Deus!"

"De qualquer modo", disse Sam, tentando voltar ao assunto. "Parece que agora estamos entrando numa cidade chamada Willow."

"E existe alguma coisa nessa cidade? Estou com fome e cansado."

"Vamos procurar um lugar para descansar por essa noite, então, Dean."

"Se existir algum lugar nessa droga de cidade..."

"Olhe! Ali tem um mercado. Vamos parar para perguntar."

Dean estacionou o carro na frente de um pequeno mercado, típico de cidades pequenas. Havia um idoso na frente, sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, que os cumprimentou ao saírem do carro.

"Olá, forasteiros."

"Boa tarde, senhor", respondeu Sam. "Estamos procurando um lugar para passar a noite..."

"Ah, sim. Mas talvez vocês prefiram passar _esta_ noite em outra cidade, meus jovens."

Sam e Dean se olharam. Mesmo estando cansado demais para discutir, Dean perguntou.

"Olhe, senhor..."

"Henry. Henry Eden."

"Senhor Eden. Estamos dirigindo há horas e esta foi a única cidade que encontramos no caminho. O senhor poderia nos dizer, por favor, onde existe um motel por aqui?"

"Mas, meu jovem, você precisa sair da cidade. Estamos na temporada de chuva."

Dean olhou para o céu. O sol estava começando a se por, mas não havia nuvem alguma.

"Sim, claro."

Uma mulher, também idosa, saiu de dentro do mercado, enxugando as mãos no avental, e juntou-se à conversa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Henry?"

"Esse jovens não acreditam que hoje começa a temporada de chuva, Laura."

"É mesmo?" Ela olhou para os Winchester com desprezo. "E posso saber quem são vocês?"

"Eu sou Sam e esse é meu irmão Dean. Só estamos procurando um lugar para passar a noite."

"Pois bem, Sam e Dean, eu acho que vocês deveriam seguir o conselho de meu amigo Henry aqui e passar esta noite em outra cidade. Podem voltar aqui pela manhã se quiserem, mas lhes aconselho a ficar longe esta noite."

"Por causa da temporada de chuva?", perguntou Dean, ainda não acreditando naquela história.

"Isso mesmo", concordou Laura. "Acreditam ou não, aqui em Willow, em uma noite a cada sete anos é a temporada de chuva. E irá ocorrer nesta noite."

"Acho que podemos agüentar uma pequena tempestade. Vamos procurar um motel, Sam." Dean abriu a porta do Impala e ia entrar no carro, quando a mulher os chamou.

"Mas vocês não estão entendendo, não é? Hoje é _a_ noite e logo irá começar a chover sapos."

Dean e Sam trocaram um olhar desconfiado.

"Sapos?", repetiu Sam, incrédulo.

"E amanhã irá chover... deixe-me ver, galinhas", riu Dean.

"Vocês podem não acreditar, mas é isso que vai acontecer. Irá chover sapos, e se eu fosse vocês passaria esta noite em um lugar bem protegido. Isto é, se resolverem mesmo ficar na cidade."

"Mas é claro que vamos ficar", disse Dean, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava no carro e dava a partida. "O que é isso, algum tipo de piada local? Vamos, Sam."

Sam entrou e partiram, mas não sem ouvir a mulher gritando para eles.

"Mantenham as janelas bem fechadas!"


	2. Capítulo 2 Willow Motel

Temporada de Chuva

Supernatural - Fanfiction

**Capítulo 2 – Willow Motel**

A lua já subia no céu, dividindo seu espaço com os últimos raios solares, quando Dean e Sam chegaram ao Willow Motel, aparentemente o único da cidade. Encontraram seu proprietário trancando a porta da frente ao estacionarem o Impala.

"Com licença, senhor", apressou-se Sam, "gostaríamos de um quarto para passar a noite..."

"Pois vocês deveriam é sair daqui!", o homem recrutou. "Não sabem que dia é hoje?"

"Sei", Dean piscou para o irmão, "o dia em que chovem sapos, não é?"

"Se vocês sabem, então por que ainda estão parados aqui?"

Dean engoliu, tentando se controlar para não dar um murro na cara do homem. Já estava cansado daquela piada municipal.

"Veja bem, senhor. Eu e meu irmão viemos de muito longe e estamos cansados. Só queremos alugar um quarto e descansar um pouco. Você vai nos deixar fazer isso ou teremos que obrigá-lo?"

Sam cutucou-o, achando que tinha sido muito duro com o homem. Porém, a leve agressão do irmão tinha funcionado, pois o homem parou e os encarou, incrédulo.

"Qual o seu nome, filho?"

"Dean. E este é meu irmão Sam."

"OK. Posso ver que vocês não são da cidade. Meu nome é Patrick Lore e sou dono deste motel há mais de vinte anos. Porém, sempre que chega esta noite, tranco tudo e vou me esconder, longe daqui."

Dean ia voltar a protestar, mas ele continuou.

"Se vocês quiserem _mesmo_ passar a noite no motel, posso deixar a chave com vocês e volto para pegá-la amanhã de manhã."

Sam sorriu. Adorava o espírito caridoso dos habitantes de cidades pequenas.

"Puxa, muito obrigado, senhor Lore."

"Mas me escutem", ele advertiu, separando uma chave grande, meio enferrujada, do chaveiro, que devia conter pelo menos dez chaves penduradas. "Esta é a chave do porão. Se tem certeza de que vão ficar por aqui, sugiro que passem a noite lá dentro. Não é o melhor dos lugares, mas é um pouco mais seguro."

Dean pegou a chave e segurou-a na frente do rosto, com um sorriso irônico.

"Pode deixar, senhor!"

Patrick continuou encarando-os, porém não havia outro jeito. Se aqueles jovens queriam arriscar suas vidas, bem, paciência. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de fugir. Voltaria no dia seguinte para consertar o motel e enterrar seus corpos.

Entrou em seu carro e partiu, deixando os irmãos Winchester e seu motel para trás. Sam acenou enquanto o carro se afastava, fazendo uma pergunta ao irmão em voz baixa, quase um sussuro.

"Ei, Dean. Você ainda acha que isso é uma brincadeira?"

Ele franziu o cenho, ponderando a pergunta, repassando em sua mente tudo que haviam ouvido dos moradores da cidade.

"Talvez, mas também não vou arriscar. Ajude-me a pegar as armas no porta-malas do carro."


	3. Capítulo 3 Sapos

Temporada de Chuva

Supernatural - Fanfiction

**Capítulo 3 – Sapos**

Era quase meia-noite quando ouviram pela primeira vez. Dean estava esticado na cama, cochilando, enquanto Sam estava deitado na cama ao lado, zapeando pelos canais da tevê. Não conseguia dormir, pois não parava de pensar na história contada pelos habitantes da cidade. Seria mesmo uma lenda? Ou seria...

_Thump!_

Sam levantou-se de um salto, com um grito abafado.

"Dean? Você ouviu isso?"

O irmão murmurou algo incompreensível. Ainda se encontrava na linha tênue entre sonho e realidade.

_Thump!_

Abriu os olhos, pulando da cama.

"Sam?"

"Dean, acho que..."

Ouviram de novo o mesmo ruído, de algo batendo, algo _caindo_ no telhado acima de suas cabeças.

_Thump! Thump!_

"Deve ser verdade, Dean. Acho que estão realmente chovendo sapos!"

"Fala sério, Sammy", brincou o irmão, tentando disfarçar seus nervos, sem querer acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Aqueles caras devem estar jogando um monte de pedras para nos assustar."

O ruído ficou mais forte, mais alto, repetindo-se.

"Você acha?"

Como que para responder a essa pergunta, o vidro da janela se quebrou, permitindo a entrada do ar frio da noite, que soprou as cortinas brancas para longe. E então aquilo estava diante deles, um sapo, não um sapo comum, mas um animal do tamanho de um antebraço humano. Ele abriu a bocarra, soltando um grito agudo e revelando uma fileira de dentes pontiagudos.

"Meu Deus, o que é isso?", Sam gritou, quase caindo para trás.

Dean pegou uma espingarda em cima da mesa e acertou no meio do animal, fazendo-o explodir em pedacinhos gosmentos, manchando as paredes do quarto de amarelo.

"Talvez eles tenham mesmo dito a verdade."

"Dean, olhe!"

Mais sapos entravam pela janela quebrada, todos idênticos ao primeiro. Assim que colocavam os olhos nos Winchester, abriam a boca e, gritando, exibiam seus dentes, famintos. Dean jogou outra arma para o irmão, e ambos começaram a acertar os sapos. Mas eram muitos.

"Eles não vão parar de entrar, Dean! Temos que ir para o porão, agora!"

Abriram a porta e atravessaram o corredor, em direção às escadas que levavam ao andar térreo. Era praticamente uma tempestade agora, com o ruído dos sapos batendo nas laterais do motel ficando cada vez mais ensurdecedor. Puderam ouvir outras janelas se quebrando através das portas fechadas dos outros quartos, além do grito agudo dos sapos.

"O que você acha que é isso, Sam?", gritou para o irmão, enquanto desciam correndo as escadas.

"Não faço a menor ideia, Dean. Mas parece que eles querem nos devorar."

A escada terminava ao lado da recepção do hotel, de frente para a porta de entrada. Ao chegarem lá, ficaram paralisados. A porta abriu-se num baque, com o peso dos sapos que se acumulavam ao seu lado, que logo tomaram a recepção, coaxando aquele estranho grito agudo. Dean entregou duas pistolas para o irmão, mantendo as espingardas consigo.

"O porão está do outro lado."

"Vamos ter que atravessar _isso_?!"

"Vamos ter que correr, Sammy. Agora!"

Sam disparou na frente, atirando em direção ao chão. Eram tantos animais que nem precisava mirar. Dean veio em seguida, explodindo-os com as balas de espingarda. O tapete verde que cobria o chão da recepção foi sendo tomado por um líquido amarelo e gosmento, que grudava nas botas dos irmãos à medida que passavam.

Chegaram à porta que dava ao porão. Dean buscou a chave nos bolsos, enquanto Sam continuava atirando nos bichos, que não paravam de entrar pela entrada do motel.

"Dean, mais rápido!"

"Estou tentando, Sammy!"

"Aaah!"

Um sapo havia passado pelas balas de Sam, mordendo com força sua perna esquerda. Dean virou-se e disparou um tiro de espingarda. Em seguida, virou a chave do porão e entraram, fechando a porta atrás de si. Os animais continuavam tentando segui-los, batendo seus corpos bizarros contra a porta.

"Você está bem, Sam?"

"Um sapo me mordeu. Me _mordeu_, Dean!"

Mostrou a perna para o irmão. O sangue escorria pelo ferimento aberto, manchando a bainha da calça. Mesmo assim, a mordida não havia sido muito profunda.

"Vamos procurar alguma coisa para parar o sangramento."

Desceram as escadas. Dean encontrou um interruptor, enchendo a sala de uma luz fraca, amarelada. Olhou em volta. Era um quarto pequeno, sem janelas, com diversas prateleiras cheias de caixas. Havia um forte cheiro de mofo no ar.

"Dean, não temos tempo para cuidar disso agora. Ajude-me a colocar essas caixas na frente da porta. Isso vai ajudar a segurá-la."

Começaram a mover as caixas, empilhando-as e cobrindo a porta com elas. Quando terminaram, sentaram-se no chão empoeirado. Sam havia encontrado um pedaço de pano limpo e amarrou-o em volta de sua perna ferida. Dean encostou-se na parede, segurando a espingarda.

"Dean? Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar?"

Ele olhou para o relógio. Três horas da madrugada.

"Não faço ideia, Sammy."

Ficaram ali, esperando, enquanto escutavam o barulho dos sapos batendo lá fora.


	4. Capítulo 4 O dia seguinte

Temporada de Chuva

Supernatural - Fanfiction

**Capítulo 4 – O dia seguinte**

Dean acordou sobressaltado com um barulho. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que entraram no porão, nem quanto tempo permaneceram adormecidos, mas podia ver uma fresta de luz através da porta. Cutucou o irmão, que levantou na mesma hora, já com a espingarda em mãos. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, tentava abrir a porta, forçando-a. Sam apontou a espingarda para a porta, quando ouviram uma voz do outro lado.

"Ei, tem alguém aí embaixo?"

Trocaram olhares, soltando o ar, aliviados. Sam abaixou a arma.

"Sim", respondeu Dean. "Estamos aqui, senhor Lore."

Se ele estava ali, então a tempestade deveria ter terminado. Retiraram as caixas da frente da porta, deixando-a livre para poderem abri-la. A luz do sol cegou-os ao abrirem a porta. Alguns segundos após se acostumarem com a claridade viram o dono do motel, que os encarava, surpreso.

"Meu deus, garotos. Vocês realmente estão vivos."

Sam e Dean atravessaram a porta, devagar, ainda com as armas em punho, olhando para o cenário em volta. A porta estava levemente amassada do lado de fora. Havia cacos de vidro cobrindo o chão, originados das janelas quebradas. Montes de um líquido amarelo e viscoso se agarravam a esses cacos e ao papel de parede descamado.

"Ew", exclamou Sam, com uma careta. "O que é isso?"

"Isso", respondeu Patrick Lore, "é o que sempre resta dos sapos no dia seguinte, meus amigos."

"Então é isso?", disse Dean. "Os sapos chovem e depois desaparecem?"

"Sim... Logo essa coisa amarela irá evaporar com o sol e estarem livres dela. Pelo menos até daqui sete anos."

Dean fitou os montes de gosma, ainda aturdido com o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

"Vamos, Sam. Vamos dar o fora dessa cidade."

Entraram no Impala e partiram.

&&&&&

Atravessando a cidade de carro, puderam ver os estragos causados pela chuva de sapos, por toda a parte. Telhados quebrados, janelas em cacos, carros amassados. E o estranho líquido amarelo por cima de tudo. Havia pessoas varrendo as calçadas, recolocando as telhas no lugar, enfim, tentando fazer suas vidas voltarem ao normal. Sam observava a cidade pela janela, enquanto o Dean tentava se concentrar na estrada que se estendia à sua frente. Não sabiam de onde os sapos tinham vindo, muito menos o porquê, mas o importante é que agora havia terminado. Aos poucos, a cidade de Willow ficava para trás.

Dean observou, com o canto do olho, o irmão. Desde que haviam deixado o motel, ele não parava de coçar a perna por sobre a calça jeans.

"Ei, Sammy. Está tudo bem?"

"Claro, Dean", ele disfarçou um sorriso. "Estamos saindo dessa maldita cidade. Por que não estaria?"

"Tudo bem então."

Sabia que o irmão mais velho desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas não queria lhe contar nada. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza. Afinal, poderia realmente não ser nada. Mas e se fosse alguma coisa?

Sam balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar a imagem da mancha amarela que estava se espalhando pela sua perna esquerda.

(fim?)


End file.
